This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Below are Published Journals articles followed by their PMIDs, for which PMCIDs have not yet been assigned: crystal structure of fab fragment of an anti-factor ix antibody 10c12 14722079 discoveryof azetidinone acids as conformationally-constrained dual ppara/- agonists 18291645 crystal structure of human factor viii implications for the formation of the factor ixa-factor viiia complex 18400180 structural basis for dsrna recognition by ns1 protein of influenza a virus 18813227 structure of a complex of the atpase seca and theprotein-translocation channel 18923516 design of biaryloxazolidinones as potent orally active antibiotics 18947996 the structure of a transcribing t7 rna polymerase in transition from initiation to elongation 18948533 generation of novel hybrid biaryloxazolidinones as promisingnew antibiotics 18951792 the structural basis of substrate recognition in an exo-b-d-glucosaminidase involved in chitosan hydrolysis 18976664 directing noble metal ion chemistry within a designed ferritin protein 18991401 a group iii periplasmic binding protein 19004000 insights into the mechanism of methylmercury degradation 19004822 structural basis for the inhibition mechanism of human cystathionine --lyase, an enzyme responsible for the production of h2s 19019829 turned on for degradation atpase-independent degradation by clpp 19038348 design, synthesis, and structure-activity relationship, molecular modeling, and nmr studies of aseries of phenyl alkyl ketones as highly potent and selective phosphodiesterase-4 inhibitors 19049349 structures of two major allergens, bla g 4 and per a 4, from cockroaches and their ige binding epitopes 19056737 an antibody loop replacement design feasibility study and a loop-swapped dimer structure 19074157 a fence-like coat for the nuclear pore membrane 19111661 its implication in faster translocation 19118561 a combinedmass spectrometry and bioinformatics approach 19125584 2-aminoimidazoles inhibitors of tgf-b receptor 1 19135364 structural studies of a bacterial condensin complex reveal atp-dependent disruption of intersubunit interactions 19135891 crystallization and preliminary x-ray crystallographic analysis of human plasma platelet activating factor acetylhydrolase 19149681 coenzyme recognition and gene regulation by a flavin mononucleotide riboswitch 19169240 structural basis for dna recognition by the human pax3 homedomain 19199574 structural and chemical basis for glucosamine 6-phosphate binding and activation of the glms ribozyme 19228039 identification and characterization of the lipid-binding property of grlr, a locus of enterocyte effacement regulator 19228114 new insights into the enzyme-substrate interaction 19245227 structure-activity relationships of orotidine-5'-monophosphate decarboxylase inhibitors as anticancer agents 19260677 structural insights into immune recognition of the severe acute respiratory syndrome coronavirus s protein receptor binding domain 19324051 structural characterization of the protein cce_0567 from cyanothece 51142, a metalloprotein associated with nitrogen fixation in the duf683 family 19336042 charge stabilization and entropy reduction of central lysine residues in fructose-bisphosphate aldolase 19354220 crystal structures of free and ligand-bound focal adhesion targeting domain of pyk2 19358827 structure and function of the glycopeptide n-methyltransferase mtfa, a tool for the biosynthesis of modified glycopeptide antibiotics 19389626 the x-ray crystal structure of the phage - tail terminator protein reveals the biologically relevant hexameric ring structure and demonstrates a conserved mechanism of tail termination among diverse long-tailed phages 19426744 structure of the noncatalytic domains and global fold of the protein disulfide isomerase erp72 19446521 orally bioavailable alkyl amines 19457666 the origin of the electrostatic perturbation in acetoacetate decarboxylase 19458715 synthesis and crystallographic analysis of 5-se-thymidine dnas 19469515 structural insights into the regulatory particle of the proteasome from methanocaldococcus jannaschii 19481527 aminopiperidine-fused imidazoles as dipeptidyl peptidase-iv inhibitors 19539471 mode of vamp substrate recognition and inhibition of clostridium botulinum neurotoxin f 19543288 combining electron crystallography and x-ray crystallography to study the mlotik1 cyclic nucleotide-regulated potassium channel 19545635 structureof natural killer cell receptor klrg1 bound to e-cadherin reveals basis for mhc-independent missing self recognition 19604491 different vaccine vectors delivering the same antigen elicit cd8+ t cell responses with distinct clonotype and epitope specificity 19620307 a bacterial persistence switch 19622872 salmonella typhi type ivb pilin (pils) and cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator interaction 19626704 structural understanding of stabilization patternsin engineered bispecific lg-like antibody molecules 19626705 impaired protofibril formation in fibrinogen -n308k is due to altered dd and "aa" interactions 19650644 the selectivity of receptor tyrosine kinase signaling is controlled by a secondary sh2 domain binding site 19665973 the structure of ef-p bound to the 70s ribosome 19696344 molecular basis of substrate promiscuity for the sam-dependent o-methyltransferase ncsb1, involved in the biosynthesis of the enediyne antitumor antibiotic neocarzinostatin 19702337 structural basis of high-fidelity dna synthesis by yeast dna polymerase delta 19718023 inhibitors selective for mycobacterial versus human proteasomes 19759536 a combined crystallographic and molecular dynamics study of cathepsin l retrobinding inhibitors 19761244 different triggers but related mechanisms 19769984 structural studies on cytosolic domain of magnesium transporter mgte from enterococcus faecalis 19787770 crystal structure of a bacterial homologue of the kidney urea transporter 19865084 characterization of a ras mutant with identical gdp- and gtp-bound structures 19883123 rationally tuning the reduction potential of a single cupredoxin beyond the natural range 19890331 structural characterization of novel pseudomonas aeruginosa type iv pilins 19895819 evidence of kinetic controlof ligand binding and staged product release in mura (enolpyruvyl udp-glcnac synthase)-catalyzed reactions 19899805 a new activity of anti-hiv and anti-tumor protein gap31 dna adenosine glycosidase - structural and modeling insight into its functions 19900411 physical determinants of strong voltage sensitivity of k+ channel block 19915587 a structural basis for the reduced toxicity of dinophysistoxin-2 19916524 rational design of a structural and functional nitric oxide reductase 19940850 helicobacter pylori caga inhibits par1-mark family kinases by mimicking host substrates 19966800 structure of hiv-1 reverse transcriptase with the inhibitor b-thujaplicinol bound at the rnase h active site 20004166 structure and mechanism of the lincosamide antibiotic adenylyltransferase linb 20004168 encounter and extrusion of an intrahelical lesion by a dna repair enzyme 20010681 structure and mechanism of a pentameric formate channel 20010838 synthesis and crystal structure of 2--se-modified guanosine containing dna 20047333 structural and kinetic characterization of the lps biosynthetic enzyme d-alpha,beta-d-heptose-1,7-bisphosphate phosphatase (gmhb) fromescherichia coli 20050699 handbook on cyanobacteria biochemistry, biotechnology and applications, pp 233-57 ha1,2 hypersatellites of 3d transition metals and their photoexcitation energy dependence shell diagram and hypersatellite spectra of 4d transition elements phd thesis synthesis and crystal structure study of 2--se-adenosine-derivatized dna